This is the conference grant for the Second International Conference on Lymphocyte Activation and Immune Regulation to be held at Newport Beach, California on February 19-21, 1988. the conference will last for two and a half days and comprised of 8 scientific sessions. The main theme of this conference is the molecular basis of T and B cell activation. A number of B cell stimulating factors are now being cloned. The topics to be discussed include thymic development based on the T cell receptor gene rearrangements, IL-2 and IL-2 receptors. IL 2 has been obtained in crystalized form and its three dimensional structure has been determined by Dr. Sugino (one of the speakers). The role membrane ion channels, mobilization of intracellular calcium, activation of protein kinase C in B cell activation, proliferation and differentiation will be presented. A special lecture on Protein kinases will be given by Dr. Nishizuka who has pioneered this field. A number of young bright investigators have been included in the list of speakers. Ample time (15 minutes) is given for the discussion after each presentation. A poster session of approximately 25 selected free papers is slated. A formal discussion on free papers will follow the poster viewing. A proceedings within 4 months following the conference will be published as camera-ready copy.